BiteSized Fruit
by Niamh St. George
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets, written for challenges and because the mood struck me.
1. The Healing Power of Tea

Title: Bite-Sized Fruit  
Author: Niamh St. George  
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets based on challenges and requests. No telling what'll come up here, so I'm not fencing myself in as far as "pairings" go, though I do often prefer to write about the Trio (though not with each other, if you get my meaning).  
Disclaimer: The _Fruits Basket_ universe and the characters therein do not belong to me. They are the property of Takaya Natsuki. No profit is being made.

* * *

"The Healing Power of Tea" 

The Request: Something, anything, remotely AyaTori. (Based on the brief flashback in volume 5.)

"You must be tired from work. Here, I made you some tea. Gulp it down."

Hatori blinked once as he looked at Ayame. But the Snake's sunny smile beamed up at him as he offered the Dragon a steaming cup of black tea. No further explanation came, though Hatori was quite used to Ayame acting with either no explanation or far too much of it.

"What are you--"

"Tea!"

"Ayame, tell me--"

"'Tori-san, tea!" The Snake held the cup a little higher, making the auburn liquid dance perilously close to the rim.

Hatori lifted his eyebrow and regarded Ayame for a moment before taking the proffered cup and saucer. Golden-green eyes watched expectantly as Hatori brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. As he did, the Snake's expression broke out into one of unparalleled joy.

It never failed to bemuse the Dragon that his friend could be made so happy by the simplest gesture. Hatori was far too used to those he cared about being hurt by him. The fact that he could make Ayame so _happy_, just by drinking _tea_...

A tiny shadow of a smile kicked up at the corner of the Dragon's mouth.

"Thank you, Ayame."

The Snake's smile was dazzling. "Ah! That is the healing power of tea!"

Hatori couldn't help but let his smile warm a little.

_Perhaps not only tea._


	2. Accidents Happen

Title: "Accidents Happen"  
The Request: A Furuba drabble, starring Ayame and preferably the other two components of the Mabudachi trio...with the Snake being potty-trained.

It wasn't that he didn't want to. He did. He wanted to be a big boy, just like his cousins. 'Gure-chan held his chopsticks like a big boy. 'Tori-chan didn't cry when 'Gure-chan took the toys he wanted to play with. 'Gure-chan could eat candy without getting any in his hair. 'Tori-chan knew all _sorts_ of big words.

Aya-chan wanted to be more like his two most favorite people in the world. He wished for it as hard as he could, all the way down to his toes, but it never seemed to happen. And so, on days like today, the little Snake sat in the sand -- wishing, but _quietly_ -- as the Dragon worked industriously on building a sandcastle. After a moment, the Dog ran his dump-truck over the sandy structures, giggling as they collapsed.

"RRRRRRR! _Errrrrrrrk!_ RRRRRRR! _Errrrrrrrrk!_" Shigure ran his dump-truck back and forth over the mound of sand happily, flattening it.

"Shigure, stop it," Hatori replied gravely, sitting on his heels and folding his arms as he cast the young Dog a very grown-up glare for someone so small. That was something else 'Tori-san could do very well: glare. Ayame practiced in the mirror every morning, but he never seemed to get the same results.

Shigure looked up, wide dark eyes laughing and full of mischief. "But Ha-chaaaaan! Your building wasn't safe!"

And then, suddenly, the dump truck was yanked out of Shigure's hands. "Then your truck is unsafe. And I'm impounding it," Hatori said, placing the toy beside him.

Ayame didn't know what "impounding" meant, and he wasn't sure if Shigure knew, but they weren't about to ask the Dragon, especially since he was already busy rebuilding the castle Shigure had demolished. Hatori knew all sorts of big words, like "impounding" and "instigate" and "consequences." However, the little Dog was undaunted. Shigure had never had any trouble finding things with which to amuse himself, and so his attention shifted to the Snake, who was presently dusting a beetle from the top of his shoe, scowling at it.

"C'mon, Aya-chan!" he said brightly, grabbing the Snake's hand and tugging him to his feet. "Let's go do something FUN." He paused to stick his tongue out at the Dragon, who was presently ignoring him. "Fun WITHOUT Ha-chan."

Aya smiled brightly and stood, taking his cousin's hand, when Shigure's dark eyes widened suddenly and he gasped. "Uh oh."

Ayame looked down when he heard his cousin, his own eyes widening when he saw what had caught Shigure's attention.

"Ha-chan, Ha-chan, Ha-chan! Aya-chan had an accident," the young Dog breathed.

This had, in the past, been enough to send little 'Gure-chan into fits of laughter and silly dances, which would carry on until the little Dragon conked him over the head with some toy or other. But now that Ayame was struggling to keep up with the other two boys, "accidents" were enough to make Aya's kaa-chan storm outside and sweep the Snake back in with her. Then there would be Yelling, and Aya-chan would not be allowed outside to play for the rest of the day.

Shigure couldn't let this happen, especially after Ha-chan had impounded his truck. The Snake was his only logical choice for a playmate at times like these. And now Ayame was looking down at himself, eyes filling with tears even as his lower lip trembled slightly.

"I didn't mean to..."

Hatori looked up, blue eyes going from Shigure to Ayame and back again. He regarded them in silence for a moment or two before carefully getting to his feet and dusting the sand from his hands and short-pants.

"Come on," he said, simply.

"Where're we going?" Shigure asked, trotting after Hatori as he tugged the teary-eyed Ayame along with him.

"Your house."

It wasn't long afterward that the three boys -- Ayame wearing freshly laundered short-pants -- were sitting on the front steps of the Dog's home, an empty plate nearby. There was a dusting of soybean powder on the platter, and the boys were licking the remnants of red bean paste as well as the white powder from their fingertips. When Shigure picked up the plate and went back inside, intent upon getting more daifuku buns from his mother, Ayame looked at Hatori.

"'Tori-chan, how did you know 'Gure-chan's kaa-chan wouldn't get mad?"

The little Dragon didn't answer right away, taking the time to lick at the corner of his mouth to get the last of a stubborn smudge of red bean paste.

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

Another long pause.

"Why, 'Tori-chan? _Why?_"

"Because Shigure still wets the bed."


	3. Dogs Driving Dragons Crazy

Title: "Dogs Driving Dragons Crazy"  
The Request: Shigure trying to get back into Hatori's good graces after doing something "Shigure-ish."

"Shigure!"

_Uh oh... _

Shigure put on his blandest, most serene, most _angelic_ expression as the angry Dragon approached. If he let his eyes go out of focus just-so, he could almost see smoke coming from his friend's nostrils.

The Dog schooled his laugh into a cough. "Yes, Ha--"

"You stole my driver's license!"

_Hell._ _Leave it to Ha-san to exaggerate the matter._

It wasn't as if he hadn't had excellent reason to borrow his friend's license. Shigure hadn't passed his test the first time around, and Hatori had, _and_ Shigure found that if he parted his hair on the right, he bore more than just a passing resemblance to the Dragon. No one said a word when he borrowed one of the family's cars, and no one had said a word when he returned it... more or less in the same condition.

But Hatori had found out.

_Time for some damage control... _

He put his hands up as a means to placate his cousin. "_Borrow_, Ha-san! I borrowed it!"

Sea-blue eyes widened in indignant incredulity. "...But you didn't ASK first!"

"Well, no... But I gave it back! And if I'd asked first, you would've said no, true?" Shigure added quickly.

_"Of course I would have said no!" _

"Then it's better I didn't ask," he replied breezily, pointedly ignoring the choking noise the Dragon was currently making. "Besides," Shigure added with a wink, "borrowing only means that one has to return the item in question. To ask beforehand is merely a formality." And with that, the Dog made a hasty getaway, leaving his friend seething behind him.

Unfortunately, when Hatori was upset with Shigure, he knew better than most how to make the Dog squirm. He refused to let Shigure copy his physics notes, for starters. Of course, add to this the fact that Hatori's laconic refusal was one of the only times in the following days that he'd actually deigned to _speak_ to Shigure didn't help matters. This led to Shigure actually having to _figure out_ his own physics homework, only to find out that Hatori and Ayame were taking one of the cars on a day-trip to the seaside.

While Shigure was doing his homework.

It wasn't _fair. _

The Dog entertained fascinating and amusing daydreams of revenge that ended with him getting his license AND winning a sports car into the bargain, and taking off for parts unknown with a supermodel in the passenger seat while Ha-san and Aya begged him to take them along with. And sometimes he even relented in these fantasies, but only if his friends agreed to ride in the trunk.

Finally, after nearly a full week and a half of the cold shoulder treatment from Hatori, Shigure made up his mind. Ha-san would accept nothing less than an apology.

Three days later, the Dog was ready to give his friend that apology.

He found Hatori reading beneath a shade tree not too far away from the Dragon's favorite Zen garden. A quick glance told the Dog that his friend was reading for class rather than pleasure -- a book, he noted with no small amount of smugness, that he'd already read.

Shigure stood for a moment, waiting for Hatori to acknowledge him. He knew how the other young man hated to be interrupted while he was reading. Any other time Shigure probably wouldn't have thought twice about disrupting the Dragon, but not when he was trying to make nice.

It took nearly a full minute for Hatori to look up. He didn't say anything; he merely regarded Shigure with a slight lift of the eyebrow.

"I just wanted to tell you, Ha-san, I realize now that I was wrong to borrow your license without asking, and I apologize."

Hatori blinked once. "You... apologize," he echoed.

"Yes. And I wanted to tell you that I'll never, ever do it again," Shigure said earnestly.

"...You won't?"

The Dog noted the faint sliver of incredulity in his friend's words. "No, I won't." He smiled. "I promise."

Hatori was quiet for a moment or two before nodding. "I accept your apology."

It wasn't any less than the Dog had expected, really. Hatori wasn't given to huge displays of affection -- he never had been. But Shigure smiled broadly down at his friend. "Thank you, Ha-san! I swear to you I'll never again betray your invaluable trust in such an underhanded mann--"

"Shut up. You already know where I keep my physics notebook."

And with that, Shigure nodded -- still smiling -- and trotted off to get Hatori's notes.

"...Shigure?"

He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Yes, Ha-san?"

"What happened?"

The Dog knew what the Dragon was asking, but he only gave his friend a bland smile. He patted the pocket that held the fake I.D. he'd procured the day before.

"I guess you could say I made other arrangements."


	4. Summer Comes After Spring

Title: "Summer Comes After Spring"  
The Request: Something, anything, from Hatori's POV. (Written for a fellow Hatori/Mayu 'shipper.)

All I ever wanted was for her to be happy.

As long as I knew, in my heart, that she was content, that she felt no pain at all after what had transpired between us, then I could find some solace in that. It wasn't easy, of course. I'd loved her. She'd set me free - she'd allowed me to realize that I didn't have to remain stoic and frigid, that it was all right to _feel_ things.

That's not the sort of thing you forget. You bury the knowledge, and pretend to forget it. Oftentimes, it's quite like trying to ignore the proverbial elephant in the living room.

Time passed, as it does. Kana got married, and I was glad for it - despite the fact that no one seemed to believe me. Of course, that shouldn't come as a surprise. Shigure isn't exactly what I would call fluent in selflessness. I didn't expect him to understand.

I would stay away from Kana _because_ I loved her. Wanting that time back, those blessed days filled with acceptance and love - that was a selfish want. And I could never get it back. For Kana to remember the good days also meant she would be forced to remember everything else.

I couldn't do that to her. I wouldn't.

So I went on, trying to pretend that I'd remained unaffected by Spring's warm touch. Once again I tamped down on my emotions, willfully forgetting how _good_ that thaw felt.

And then I learned that, whether we will or no, seasons change. And after Spring, Summer inevitably follows. Summer, with her scorching heat, and pounding rains - she is not gentle, but bold and unpredictable.

Summer will not allow snow and ice to melt slowly; such intense heat causes it to crack and evaporate into steam.

Weeks evolved into months, which blossomed into years, and before I knew it, I was looking down into Kana's eyes yet again, her face beaming with unrestrained joy.

"I'm so _happy_ for you!" And then boundless happiness turned into a sly grin and wink. "I _told_ Mayu-chan she'd be a good match for Hatori-san, but she didn't believe me!"

I looked up suddenly to see my summer bride, a deep blush warming her cheeks.

"Yes, well," I said, clearing my throat and catching Mayuko's gaze briefly before regarding her closest friend once more. "I only hope that I can make her... happy."


	5. The More Things Change

Title: "The More Things Change..."  
The Request: Write a "missing scene" for Volume 2, Chapter 9 of _Fruits Basket_, in which Mayuko spies Hatori at the Cultural Festival. ...Yes, I know it didn't happen. That's why it's a "missing scene"! ;) (Mayuko/Hatori)

The students milled about, visiting the various booths, sampling food and playing games. Overall, Mayuko was of the opinion that this year was the best Cultural Festival so far. However, even this year wasn't immune to instances of bizarre student behavior. Mayu felt a stab of sympathy for this year's recipient of unwanted attention: Sohma Yuki, who -- for reasons beyond Mayu's comprehension -- had actually _agreed_ to wear the dress the sempai had bestowed on him.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Silly girls. Sure, this was a high school. And, yes, it wasn't a surprise that some of the female students would choose a young man upon whom to direct their focus and their rampaging hormones. But a _dress?_ That, Mayu simply didn't understand. He was clearly miserable, clearly uncomfortable -- so why did he bother? Was it a matter of respect for the upper-classmen? Did he feel obligated?

And even if he did feel obligated, what the _hell _did cross-dressing have to do with...

_Don't try and understand it. You'll give yourself a headache._

Folding her arms, she leaned against the wall, casting an observant eye over the students. Aside from Sohma-kun, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, which made Mayu's lips curve in a small, pleased smile. Things were going well, and when things went well, Mayuko could relax. It allowed her to be composed and professional when she met some of the students' parents, and it allowed her to enjoy herself.

Of course, there are some things for which we can never be truly prepared, and when Mayuko's eyes caught sight of a familiar, dark head well above the rest of the crowd, Mayu felt her calm slide away as her eyes widened.

_No. It can't be..._

It was. It was, and she'd known it even from the tiny glimpse she'd been afforded. Then he turned, and any remaining doubt was washed away by a piercing blue gaze.

Sohma Hatori.

Here. Now.

The moisture leeched out of her mouth, and seemed to go straight to her palms, which were damp and cold with sweat. There was a steady pounding that seemed to reverberate through her entire chest, and it felt as if every inch of Mayu's skin was hyperaware of her surroundings. Swallowing hard, the schoolteacher wiped her hands on her pants and looked down quickly, hoping against hope that he hadn't seen her, that he wouldn't recognize her. Her stomach gave a violent flip and, despite the fact that Mayu's face felt as if it were on fire, she closed her eyes, drawing a deep breath into her lungs.

She exhaled and snuck a glance at the doctor through the fall of her bangs, praying the deep, cleansing breath had been enough to settle her.

It hadn't.

Two years. It had been two years -- maybe less, maybe more -- since she'd seen him. In that time, this awkwardness should have melted away -- it _should_ have faded. Seeing him shouldn't have had the effect it had on her. She should have been able to smile politely and nod and, goddamn it, _think_ of something remotely intelligent to _say._

Instead, it just reminded her why she'd always tried to stay away.

Old affection tightened its painful gossamer strands around her heart and she looked back down at her hands. He was not hers -- would never be hers. Kana-chan had moved on -- she was getting married later that year. And yet, Hatori remained. Mayu remained. And both of them remembered what had almost been and would never be.

His sadness was still palpable, even after all this time, and it nearly choked her. She could think of no one else who deserved happiness as much as he did, and yet it seemed to elude him. It was as if his melancholy kept him in a cage, trapping him, forbidding him from knowing happiness.

But then, no. No, that wasn't quite right either. He was a willing prisoner, wasn't he?

Somehow, this idea bothered her even more.

Tears pricked at her eyes and Mayu swore silently. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and fled the noisy gymnasium, hurried steps taking her to the only sanctuary she could think of: the teacher's lounge. The door closed and she leaned against it, pressing cool hands to her flaming face.

And somewhere beneath the pounding heart and nervous stomach, even Mayuko could not ignore the irony of the situation, given her earlier thoughts.

Sometimes a schoolgirl-crush is not something that is erased with age.


	6. Bittersweet

Title: Bittersweet  
Challenge: A Momiji drabble, set after Chapter 116  
Warning: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 116

The blond boy -- he could no longer think of himself as the Rabbit, never again the Rabbit -- looked at Tohru, trying so hard to ignore the tightness in his chest. He said her name with the same smile he always had, the same affection he'd had for her since their first meeting. He still laughed a little at that -- he could only imagine what his first impression had been on her. Candy wrappers everywhere as he spouted German at her...

He shook his head quickly; his thoughts were all jumbled now. He couldn't understand why _he'd_ been chosen, why _he'd_ been released, when there were others in the Juunishi who were, in Momiji's opinion, even more deserving. Who was to say that someone like Ha'ri wasn't more deserving, or Shii-chan, or Haru, or even Yuki or Kyou.

He let out a soft sigh, and there was a reluctant sadness in that exhaled breath. Kyou.

Momiji looked at Tohru again, smiling a little -- though, for some reason that smile wasn't as ready, as eager as it had been in the past. Because for as happy as Tohru was (and he could see that she was happy, despite the tears clinging to her lashes), Momiji could only think of how much happier she would have been if it had been someone else standing before her right now, ready to hug her without any transformation. The memory of the Kaibara Cultural Festival came to mind, and he nearly laughed out loud. He'd been younger then, but even at that age, he'd recognized that Tohru was... special, somehow. _And_ he'd recognized that Tohru was particularly special to Kyou -- possibly before Kyou had realized it, even.

Momiji had hugged her then -- leapt onto her, actually.

Now he hugged her again, hard.

_I'm sorry,_ he thought, swallowing hard against the emotion in his throat. _I'm sorry it had to be me._

Because Momiji knew that if there were one member of the Juunishi Tohru _wanted_ to hold in her arms, it wasn't him.


	7. Spaniel

Title: Spaniel  
Challenge: To write _something_ that would qualify as "Shikito." Since I'm not a fan of the pairing, please do not expect fluff or happy endings.  
Spoiler: Chapter 101, obviously

_And even for that do I love you the more.  
I am your spaniel; and, Demetrius,  
The more you beat me, I will fawn on you:  
Use me but as your spaniel, spurn me, strike me,  
Neglect me, lose me; only give me leave,  
Unworthy as I am, to follow you.  
What worser place can I beg in your love,  
And yet a place of high respect with me,--  
Than to be used as you use your dog?_

Helena to Demetrius, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

Shigure knelt by the futon, watching his God sleep, blissfully unaware of his presence.

Moonlight and shadow played across her delicate features, and as he looked on, his face reflected a myriad of emotions -- devotion and love, certainly (none of the Juunishi could deny their Kami-sama that which she demanded), affection (in his own youth he had cradled her slender, curveless body with fraternal arms), but after a moment, his generous mouth pressed into a hard, uncompromising line, showing neither love nor affection. Dark eyes sparked with something darker -- passion, perhaps. Perhaps desire. It lasted only a moment, but something untamed flickered in Shigure's gaze, and then it was gone, smothered as he tamped down on it, crushing it beneath his heel.

And there, twined around and running through love and devotion -- and tickling those darker emotions he kept so well-hidden -- there was the black thread of resentment and hate. He loved her beyond thought, and hated that he could find no _reason_ to love her. She was brutal, selfish, violent. She hadn't always been -- he could remember a time when she hadn't tried so hard to possess him, when her own affection hadn't been tainted. In the shadows of his memory, she existed as she'd once been -- her past-self.

Shigure's fingers slid through the soft locks of silky hair, trailing down the side of her face -- a gentle gesture, and one that did not wake her. Downward he continued, until his fingertips brushed her delicate collarbone. The Dog's hand rested there for a moment before slowly creeping upwards, fingers easily spanning across her neck.

Such a slender, pale, lovely neck. So easily broken.

For a moment, it seems as if the Dog could _do_ it: free himself, and the rest of them -- albeit temporarily -- by forsaking their God, by squeezing that delicate neck until the thundering pulse in her body died, taking with it limitless cruelty and abuse. Such an action would free her as well.

He wants to. His fingers twitch. He tells himself it would be a kindness to her. That it would be the best thing for all of them. _It would undo years of careful planning, but,_ a traitorous voice whispers, _wouldn't it be worth it?_

But then, suddenly, with a sound that is too much like a sob, the Dog pulls his hand away as if burned. His throat aches, as if someone had tightened a choke collar around his neck.

He can't do it.

He turns away from her then, unable to look upon her sleeping face. His hoarse whisper is soft, barely audible even in the silent room.

"And even for that do I love you the more."


	8. Wish Granted

Title: Wish Granted  
Challenge: Not really a challenge, just something I wrote for a friend's birthday. A little bit of Mayuko/Hatori fluff, with some Shigure thrown in for spice. ;)

Mayuko folded her arms and frowned, sending Shigure one of her best glowers. He wasn't quite as tall as Hatori, so she had an easier time glowering at him properly.

"No," she replied. "Absolutely not."

Shigure rolled his eyes, that faint, maddening smile still at his lips; it was equal parts condescension, amusement, and arrogance. She hated that smile. It meant trouble.

"Come on, Mayu-chan! Be a sport!" His tone was faintly wheedling. He set down the box he was carrying.

"You know he hates it."

"I think I know Ha-san a _little_ better than you do."

"It's his birthday. You could at least _pretend_ to be nice."

"I _am_ nice." When Mayu snorted indelicately, he looked wounded. "I _am_!"

Arms still folded over her chest, Mayu stepped away from the counter. "What you _are_ is stubborn. And a pain."

He flashed a bright smile as he opened the box. "But you love me!" Mayuko remained unmoved and, in a flash, Shigure was petulant once more. "Mou, this is a fine way to show your gratitude to me, after all I've done for you!"

Mayuko gritted her teeth. "That's a lousy argument, and you know it. How much longer are you going to keep bringing it up?"

"Until it stops working," Shigure replied in sing-song tones. His attention was now focused on the contents of the box. "Don't you want to see?"

"What for? I already know what it is."

His grin widened. "Do you?"

"It's the same stupid seahorse cake you get made for him every year. It's a dumb tradition, and you _know_ how much he hates it." Shigure didn't reply; he just kept grinning at her. After a moment or two, her curiosity got the better of her, and she went to his side, peering into the enormous, white baker's box.

Inside was a large, square cake, emblazoned with an exquisite rendering of a dragon -- performed in frosting, of course, but exquisite nonetheless. Glossy green icing made up the body and unfurled wings, and, rather than a ribbon of grey "smoke" drifting from the beast's nostrils, its jaws were open wide, and ornate flames streamed forth.

She couldn't say anything. There was nothing _to_ say. She looked up at Shigure, blinking slowly.

"He told me once, when we were kids," Shigure said softly, "that if the Curse couldn't be lifted, then his _second_ greatest wish would be to stop being the 'baby Dragon.'"

Mayu nodded. "I know. He told me the same thing once."

"I just thought that maybe, this year, Ha-san might like to know how it felt to be able to have his cake and eat it too." He smiled again, but this time it was... different --genuine, and perhaps slightly apologetic. This smile was also trouble for the recipient, but for different reasons entirely.

"He's... he's going to like that." Mayu cleared her throat, blinking rapidly and hoping Shigure didn't notice.

But Shigure noticed everything.

Soon a fraternal arm was around her shoulder, tugging her in for a comforting embrace. Nothing happened, which had been the case for several months now. Neither said a word for several seconds, and when Shigure spoke, his voice sounded strained and uncharacteristically husky. Mayu pretended not to notice.

"Ne, I think it's about time Ha-san got what he wanted for his birthday."


	9. Not a Happy Ending

Title: Not a Happy Ending  
Challenge: Nothing specific, just a Shigure drabble.

It wasn't supposed to have ended this way -- of that Shigure was certain. Of all the scenarios and all the various permutations that were possible, this one hadn't even entered the realm of possibility. And yet, there it was, standing before him in all its unadulterated, unvarnished glory. All of his plans and dreams, all of his schemes, all of his _effort_, all of it working towards that one, beautiful goal, that had seemed just within his reach for so long. And this was what he was left with -- not gold, but dross.

Shigure couldn't understand it. It, in fact, defied explanation at all.

Blinking slowly, he looked at her now with new eyes -- eyes no longer the Dog's, but his own. He gazed upon his Goddess and tried to remember why she was so very important to him. He could remember that she had been -- for so many years of his life, she had been the single most important thing to him, to _all_ of them. His world, his being, his essence had been focused on her: his Kami-sama. _His _Goddess. There had been passion and desire, hot enough to scald -- he could _remember _it, _remember_ how he felt, how _she_ made him feel. He tried to recapture the fire that had ignited in his veins at the thought of her, of loving her -- and being the only one to love her -- of possessing her. It was gone. That urge, that all-consuming desire, had fled with the Dog's spirit. 

All he saw was a girl. And instead of passion for her, he felt pity.


End file.
